Five Nights At Draco's
by ruza687
Summary: My own spin off from Fnaf. 2 Young girls work at Draco's Candy Emporium. One of which being half Wolf. They have no clue what they are getting themselves into and must survive their entire 1st week there with some new animatronics that were just recently built. 1 of which has become sentient. And one... Protects? Some credit goes to Scott Cawthon
1. Prologue

**Hey guys its Ruza here! I've actually been working on this story for a bit. I already did finish chapter one, but I mostly working with the prologue its in 3 parts, but I will post it all on this one :P also this story is based off of Scott Cawthon's games Five Nights at Frieddy's games 1-6. Credit does go to him for the few animatronics in my story, but this story alone is mine lol hope u all enjoy! Also I'm not going to be posting up day 1 and night 1 until I finish both of them this way I can post them both right away :P**

 **Prologue**

 **Year 2001/March 2nd - Opening of Draco's Candy Emporium**

 **"As you all may know, today I stand in front of our new Candy Emporium! We will strive to make it the best out of all sweet shops with our animatronic entertainers as well as a safe environment for the children! If your child is upset, out animatronic Draco as well as the rest will help cheer them up. I, the founder, Drake (cliche I know...) as well as my good friend, Alex, will make sure this store will run for many many years!"** once Draco had finished his short speech, He turns to the ribbon and cuts it. He brings the giant scissors up to the ribbon and brings both ends together slicing the ribbon in two. Clapping from the crowd was sounded and Drake turned towards everyone waving towards them smiling happily before letting everyone in to see the place. As they all walk in, everyone glances around the shop. There was shelves with bagged candy, barrels with wrapped candies. Trust when Drake says there was candy for many varieties there. Drake walked to where the main animatronic was located. He looked somewhat like a cute looking dragon. He was light blue with a small set of wings. The eyes were purple with faint white lights in them. He was looking around at all the young children ignoring all of the adults.

 _ **"Hey now kids! I'm Draco! Welcome to the Candy Shop! I hope you will all enjoy your stay here! Have fun and be safe! HUE HUE HUE!"**_ Drake lightly chuckled. Hes always dreamed of owning his own shop, but never did he imagine that it would become a reality. Draco was his first idea and he even built him. Alex was kind of a fanatic when it came to robots. They were both close friends and helped each other out since childhood. As soon as Draco was built, they begun on the next one. She would be paired with Draco, but wouldn't be put out till a few days after opening. She was named Proxy. She was a Purple dragon with mini purple wings. Her eyes were a light blue to match Draco's body color. Both animatronics you could see inside the mouth when they spoke. There was a metallic set of teeth within, which Alex called the endoskeleton which held the animatronic's suits. As the day progressed, Drake went into his office while Alex was in the parts room working on some finishing touches for Proxy. She wasn't 100% finished but she was close. Drake had soon walked in, **"Hey Alex. Hows Proxy coming along?"** Alex lightly shook his head, **"There are a few bugs in her AU, but she should be completely fixed by what I'm guessing to be tomorrow night. Once she's done we can bring her out in the morning and introduce Draco to her."** Drake nods in response, **"Bugs? Like glitches in her system?"** Alex nods in response, **"So to speak... her voice box is clear and functions perfectly. Her movements if just fine, but... there is a small error in her system... I'm just trying to figure out how to fix it..."** Drake narrowed his eyes, **"What... kind of error..."** Alex sighed, **"Its not that big a deal. Its an easy fix for me."** he turned to Drake, **"The bug has something to do with moving freely in the night time. Its possible she can roam during the night. Remember the one that Draco had when we were near finishing him?"** Drake sighed, **"Yeah... I remember... well that shouldn't be much of an issue honestly... that like you said can be easily fixed."** Alex had a small hint of worry in his eyes, **"Yes but..."** he turned back to Proxy, **"I been getting this strange feeling recently while we have been working on Proxy as of late... its not a good feeling honestly..."** Drake tilts his head, **"Like what?"** Alex shook his head, **"No... its nothing... I must be just tired... I mean... we've been running on very little sleep. It must be just me..."** Drake chuckled, **"Well that's true... Tell you what. As soon as you are finished with Proxy's bug, you can take a day or two off to rest and spend time with your family. You've very much earned it."** he smiled. Drake was always a family man and loved spending time with his family. He knows that Alex would very much enjoy that.

As it was coming close to closing, Drake went in to check on Alex again, but could hear a strange noise in the distance and yes it was coming from the parts room, **"Geeze... I don't get it... the roaming doesn't seem to be the issue... there is something else... I just can't put my finger on it... ah well at least I have it almost done. I can work on the next animatronic after this."** Drake came up to the door and knocked, **"Hey Alex its just about time to close shop for the night. You can go home when you are ready. I'm going to stay here to count stock."** The sound of footsteps were coming to the door before Alex opened it, **"Thanks man, but I'm going to stay here a bit longer as well. I want to make sure I can get the next animatronic at least started."** Alex lightly sighed. He was extremely exhausted, but never liked to admit it. He had been up for three days straight, but was still going strong. Drake was always worried for his health when he worked like this, **"Well... alright... just... try not to stay too long. I want you to get rest as soon as possible."** Alex nods, **"I know... and don't worry as soon as I'm done, I will lock up if you haven't left before then."** Alex smiled slightly. Drake nods in response and took his leave. Alex on the other hand turned back to his work on the new animatronic fixing up the endoskeleton.

* * *

 **The Error**

As soon as it hit midnight, Alex had just about finished with building and programming the new animatronic. This one looked like a wolf, **"Hmm... this one didn't seem as hard to program like Draco and Proxy... I've already tested out its voice commands, movements, as well as fixed and bugs it had. There might be a few things here and there, but all considering... not that bad if I do say so myself... I think... I will call you Fang the Wolf."** Fang had a snow white suite. he was soft as well due to the fake fur being designed like that. He had a decent sized muzzle. The teeth weren't sharp. They were rounded out as a safety precaution. Alex let out a light yawn, **"Alright... I probably should leave for the night. Lets shut down Fang and Proxy to be sure they aren't on until I get back to fix them... Its just a bit irritating that Drake doesn't help as much with at least building a bit of them, but he isn't really that good... designing-wise he is great..."** he lightly shook his head and got up and turned around, but as his back was turned, he froze as heard movement behind him. He slowly turned his head to the sound to see Proxy moving on her own. Alex blinked and fully turned to Proxy. She had already seen him, but didn't move. She might have been curious, but didn't try to attack. She tilted her head curiously at Alex, **"Who... who are you? Where am I?"** Alex was utterly confused by Proxy. _W-wait... this is not possible... is... is Proxy becoming sentient? No... that should not be possible... Her AU should not have the capacity to become a fully sentient being... but... I don't think she is dangerous...He lightly placed his hand on the back of his neck,_ **"Well... I'm Alex.. I created you... Your name is Proxy the purple dragon."** She still had her head tilted, **"Pr...Proxy? That's... my name?"** he lightly nods, **"Yes I built you along with my closest friend Drake. He came up with another one years before you called Draco."** She tilted her head the other way, **"Draco? Is he... also a purple dragon?"** he shook his head, **"Close. Hes a light blue dragon. I created you to be kind of like... how do I put this... like his friend."** Her robotic eyes blinked, **"Friend?"** he nods, **"Yes. I can show you another time if you like, but as of right now. I actually need to sleep. You should probably do the same. I can put you into sleep mode for the night. I can come back tomorrow."** She couldn't comprehend, but she couldn't fully move yet since she was hooked into her stand due to the fact Alex was still trying to finish with her movement, **"Just... be good and stay I will be back. As soon as I can..."** Proxy lightly nods, **"Do you promise?"** Alex lightly chuckled, **"Yes I promise."** Proxy looked like she was happy despite the sides of her mouth not being able to move like a normal human's. Proxy then was able to be powered down. Alex then left, but as soon as the door was closed. Fang begun powering on and glanced around. He could see parts of other endoskeletons that were not fully built. He was able to get off his stand. He was able to somehow able to move. There was some kinda of issue going on with him that Alex hadn't noticed.

* * *

 **Next Day**

As soon as the next morning rolled around, Alex was in Drake's office explaining everything that happened the previous night. Drake could barely follow, **"Wait wait wait... slow down Alex... I could barely understand you..."** Alex took a deep breath trying to contain his excitement a bit better, **"Ok. So let me start over. As I was finishing up our new animatronic Fang the wolf. Yeah I kinda named him already. I was about to head out for the night, but get this... Proxy I think has become a full Sentient! She understands speech and I spoke with her! She wanted me to come back again tonight. Its so strange..."** Drake was utterly confused. He folds his arms, **"Yeah there's no way such a thing could happen... an animatronic becoming sentient? No. Its probably just a glitch in her AU..."** Alex shook his head, **"But I'm telling you the truth!"** Drake sighed, **"You must have not gotten a lot of sleep... you might have been just imagining it..."** Alex shook his head, **"No I wasn't! I can show you that I'm telling the truth!"** Drake sighed. Once Alex thinks something is true, he wont stop till he can prove it. He then dropped his arms and nods, **"Ok... then show me."** Alex nods leading the way to the parts room. Once he opens the door, he paused. He immediately noticed Fang wasn't in his same spot he was working on him. Instead, he was standing behind the table in the back of the room away from Proxy. Proxy was still in sleep mode. Alex walked up to her and powered her on from sleep mode. As soon as she woke up she noticed Drake, but seeing as how it was during the day, she wasn't sentient as she was during the night. Her animatronic self was taken over, _**"Why hey kids! I'm Proxy! Proxy the dragon! How are you today?"**_ Alex looked utterly confused, **"But... she... she was sentient last night... why isn't she now? and why is Fang not on his stand... I'm so confused..."** Drake placed a hand on his shoulder, **"You must be just imagining things... you probably were just so tired you were imagining Proxy actually being sentient like you say and maybe you were working on Fang over there without realizing it..."** Alex shook his head and put Proxy back to sleep mode before turning back to Drake, **"No I promise you it was real! And there was no way I was working on Fang over there he was over here! He might have his own bug I need to look at..."** Drake shook his head, **"No... you need to rest... take the rest of the day off... come back tomorrow we can finish up these two tomorrow... and I don't want to hear any ifs' and's or buts'."** Alex frowned, **"But!"** Drake shook his head, **"No. I don't want to hear it. Your are putting your health at risk if you don't give your body time to recover... Just go home and rest... I will look after the store today."** Alex sighed defeated. He wanted to keep working, but couldn't argue with his friend, but the other issue was the promise he knew he made to Proxy. He would have to sneak in during the middle of the night to keep his promise. He didn't want to to go behind Drake's back, but he didn't have much of a choice. He felt like he had to keep his promise.

As soon as Alex left the room, Drake glanced around the room at the two nearly completed animatronics then at Proxy, **"Sentient being? Nah there's just no way its possible. Her AU must be bugged if anything."** He shook his head and walked out the door walking back to his office. He sat at his desk looking over some paper work he was almost finished with. It was a list of parts he had ordered for the new animatronics that were to be built later. He read thru the whole list checking off everything he had ordered, but needed to wait a few days for the delivery to arive. Afterwards, he grabbed a newspaper from the desk, opening it. Hes had it since 1987. It talked about the bite of 87' During Fredbear's time. He shook his head, **"Yeah... I will make sure this doesn't happen like back then... I will make sure my animetronics don't go haywire like this at all. They will be 100% safe..."** he did have his doubts still, but he always set them aside. He was a businessman now and he had to put safety amung the top priorities amung his employees and customers. Drake set the newspaper down before getting up to leave his room.

 **Horror**

As midnight rolled around, Alex manages to make it back into Draco's. He has his flashlight in hand and heads towards the parts room. He knew there was a security guard here, but there were no cameras in the parts room. So he knew no one could watch or bother him. He glanced around the building until he spots Draco just standing there. Alex raised an eyebrow, **"For a second... I thought I saw him moving..."** he shook his head, **"Nah just imagining it..."** he looks away towards the direction of the parts room and walked down the coridore. He opend the door, but closes it behind him. He glances towards where Proxy was, but instead of in her sleep mode, she was standing next to him, **"You kept your promise! I'm so glad Alex!"** he litterally jumped off to the side before letting off a sigh, **"Geeze... you almost gave me a heart attack..."** he grumbled, **"But... yes I do keep my promises... anyways. How are you holding up in here?"** she shrugged, **"Good really. Just been rather lonely..."** Alex frowned, **"But your an amimatronic. Animatronics don't feel emotions. They are robots... hell they don't feel anything at all."** Proxy's eyes turn red for a split second but turned back to light blue that same second, **"I'd watch your tone if I were you... you maybe my creator, but I don't have to believe a word you say either."** she spat with a iritable voice. He shook his head, **"Well there isn't much you can do about opinions."** he retorts. Proxy's eyes turn red once more, but they stay red this time, **"Oh I think I can."** she turned to Fang who had already activated before looking back at him, **"Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you stop talking... Fang knows I could have attacked, but I rather hold off... for now... but he would be more then happy to hunt you down."** she was threatening him. Alex knee at this point she was turning more and more sentient by the minute. How she became sentient from the beginning was beyond him, but he knew for fact that she could not be let out of this room. He had to play along for the time being if he wanted to stay alive. He signed, **"Sorry sorry. My own thoughts got the best of me. I couldn't help to speak my mind. I appologize..."** she lightly nods as her eyes return to light blue, **"Very well then..."** Alex was lightly shaking. Fang however didn't move. He kept staring at Alex like he still wanted to attack, but didn't move at all. It seemed he would clearly listen to Proxy though, _Man... I've never seen anything like this happening before... nor should this ever happen... I... I need to somehow fix her AU so she isn't sentient anymore... there is that slight chance it wont matter though... well... I guess I can finish with Fang then..._ He had walked up to Fang about to open up his chest cavity, but could still see Fang staring at him. He didn't get it. They shouldn't even be active during the night to begin with. Unfortunately, he could feel a sense of what seemed to be hostility? He couldn't exactly, tell but he was in fact feeling a sense of fear around the animatronics during the night time. Especially Proxy. She didn't pose much of a threat at the moment. Fang was the threat at that time. As soon as he begun working on him, Fang was slowly becoming more and more enraged the more he was being tampered with. Alex constantly looked up at Fang. He just continued to stare at him. Alex glanced away for mere moments as he adjusted something else in Fang. It forced him into sleep mode. Alex sighed in relief. It was defiantly some kinda bug in the the system, **"I was so close to perfecting him too... oh well only time will tell when I can finish him and any more in the future."** he got up and left the room closing the door behind him. As he left the room however, Draco was standing right in front of him with a set of red eyes. They just stared at each other.

Alex blinked, **"Draco? What are you... doing off stage?"** there was some hostility feeling about Draco at that very moment. Draco slowly inched forwards forcing Alex against the wall. He slowly reached out to grab Alex, but he slide out of the way and hightailed it out of there, **"What is going on with these animatronics... somethings not right... they can free roam? There is so much I need to fix..."** he glanced back behind him. He could see Draco following after him. It seemed as though Draco saw Alex as an enemy. He didn't give Draco a second chance and ran towards the exit managing to get out locking the doors behind him before dashing off to his car driving away to his home.

* * *

 **The Nightmare Begins**

Several weeks had passed by since the incident. Proxy and Fang were both finally finish as well as a few other animatronics. One was from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was Foxy. Then there was one that looked like a Silver cat. She went by the name of Ember. Alex had so much free time at work during the day that he decided to try to fix all of the animatronics. Sadly the last one that was built had so many errors in its AU that Alex had sealed her away in a separate room. Only Drake and himself could go back there at any given time. This animatronic looked to be a young girl that mostly looked all doll-like. He named her Amelia. There was one point where Amelia would not listen to commands, her voice commands would be screwed up. She would always free roam during the day as well as the night. Then she would become aggressive. Every time there was a fix on her, another issue showed up. Alex has no choice, but shut her down and seal her away for good. By the end of the week however, Alex had vanished without a trace. The following days, a total of four children had went missing without a trace. Drake had worried over this and filed a missing child alert to the police who went to investigate the whole factory and shop, but no traces of the children were found. Drake had to think of how to do this on his own now. Even his own family was put in danger whenever they went to his shop. He always kept an eye on every little thing as well as his employees. He wanted no one else to disappear. Hes already been questioned by the police, but even he knew nothing oh what has happened. As time went on, the business begun to grow little by little. People from far and wide came to the shop to mostly see the animatronics. Since that day, no has disappeared since.

* * *

 **ok so the prologue was longer then I expected it to be, but the just so you all are swear, the day chapters aren't going to be as long as the night chapters :P, but yeah I'm going to dedicate my free time into this story (when I'm not bored lol), but I will be taking breaks in between my writers blocks so if I don't post for a while, its cuz I have a writers block :l anyhow, hope you all enjoyed and R &R!**


	2. Ch 1 - day 1

**Day 1**

I was year 2020. Its been 19 years since the incident at Draco's Candy Emporium. Everything has long since been forgotten, otherwise, the shop has stood strong with Drake still in charge. Several other animatronics have been created. There has been a second wolf animatronic that went by the name of Trix. She was a pure black furred animatronic. She also had Yellow eyes. The next animatronic was brought in from Freddy Fazbear's. It was Mangle, but instead of her looking like just a head with and endoskeleton, she looked like she was properly put together. I've been to that shop several times when I was only 4 years old on the year of 2001. I was too young to remember much. All I can remember was the disappearance of the 4 children. I was utterly confused since I was there. I couldn't remember how the parents reacted that day, but I'm positive it was fear. I wasn't worried too much over it now that I was 23. I did in fact apply for a position in Draco's. They in fact hired me as a night time security guard. I was rather excited despite what happened 19 years ago. I literally would get the store all to myself AND all I had to do was sit in a security office to watch cameras. I would be there from 10 pm to 6 am. I was more of a night owl anyways, but... get this. I'm not normal and no I'm not an owl if that's what you were thinking. I'm actually half human half wolf or as what I could call a hybrid. I've always hid what I truly was from anyone outside my family as well as my true closest friends. I feared what might actually happened if my secret were to get out.

I guess I have been rambling too much. Your probably wondering who I am right? Well I'm called Ruza Lycan. Funny how my last name and half of what I am is the same thing. Anyways, it was still pretty early in the day. I didn't have to go until 8 pm to pick up my uniform. I believe they were going to brief me afterwards, but there wouldn't really need to be a need to... right? Yeah probably not. I was lying down on my bed with my phone watching youtube videos on one of my favorite game called League of Legends. I tend to watch funny plays. I was feeling pretty lazy and didn't feel like getting up to use the computer I had built. At this time, it was only 3 pm. I had 5 hours until I needed to go in to pick up my uniform. Slowly sitting up, I glanced around my room thinking I heard something, but dismissed it as nothing. It was a rather small and cozy room. During the nights however, it looked dark and eerie. There were 2 doors on both sides of my room. One lead to my closet and the other lead into the hallway. I lightly sighed before getting up. I decided I was about to go downstairs until my cell phone decided to ring. I take a glance to see who it was. The name as Tasha. She was one of my closest friends. I lightly blinked before answering, **"Hello?"** I could hear a slight giggle on her end, **"Hey Ruza! Guess what?"** I raised an eyebrow, **"Hmm? What's up?"** she sounded so excited, **"I got a job! Today is my first day!" I grinned, "Nice so did I, but where did you get hired at mind I ask?" I could tell she was grinning, "At Draco's Candy Emporium as the night time security guard!"** I blinked before my eyes widened, **"Oh... my... gosh... NO WAY SO DID I! They also want me as the night time security guard as well, but wait. They need 2 there? Is the store really that big? I don't remember it being too big..."** I tilted my head to the side for a moment. I was rather happy about working alongside my best friend, but I was curious just the same about it. I didn't worry too much about it however, **"Hey Ruza know what? maybe we should celebrate us both getting the same job on the same day!"** I raised my eyebrow again, **"Oh? where do you suggest?"** I could hear her jumping around a bit, **"I dunno maybe to a fast food restaurant? Maybe... Panda Express?"** I grinned, **"Oh you know how I love to go there."** She chuckled, **"Well I love that place too so I figured it would be a good place to meet up."** We continued to just talk until it turned 5 pm. I decided to go take a shower before Tasha and I meet up at 6 pm. I head to the restroom taking off my clothing. I glanced at myself in the mirror. Instead of human ears, I had snow white wolf ears. My waist down was snow white wolf legs and paws. I also had a 2 foot long snow white wolf tail. Wolf tails aren't really supposed to be long, but mine was for some reason. I had a set of small wolf fangs as well as my left eye being light blue while my right eye was yellow. It didn't take me long to finish. I went back to my room once I finished showering. I got dressed, but with pants, I never liked wearing them due to the fact my fur could take place of pants, but I didn't have much of a choice in this case. One thing I refuse to wear much at all is shoes. My paws are too big to even wear shoes. My feet seriously get squished by shoes, but I had to force myself to wear them for once. My tail I had to keep hidden in the pants. It wasn't too bad, but still rather uncomfortable.

Soon enough, I got to Pandas' and found myself a table. I had to wait for Tasha to show up now. I was about to check my phone when Tasha walked in moments later. One Tasha saw me, she ran to me giving me a big bear hug. I hugged her back, but afterwards, we got our food and sat back down to eat. I glanced up at Tasha. I haven't seen her for about a year. She had been traveling for so long too. She has long jet black hair, peachy skin, green eyes as was about 5 foot 6 inches tall. I would be about the same height if I had human legs, but I was a tad bit taller because of my wolf legs. She noticed my glace causing her to smile at me. I smiled back, **"I can't believe its been a year since we've last seen each other. Hows my wolf girl been?"** she winked, but whispered that last part. I rolled my eyes, **"I been alright. I just been sitting at home most of the time playing video games like I would normally do. I'm still pretty shocked that we both will be working together, but I am excited about it none the less."** I was excited sure, but I felt like something was bothering. I just wasn't sure as of what, **"True true. Well anyways, I'm just wondering... have you found anyone you are interested in yet?"** she was grinning. I slowly blinked as I looked away, **"No... I prefer not either. You should already get why... I'm trying to keep my secret. People that would find out would consider me a freak or worse... I fear what would happen if I was found out."** I shuddered at the idea. Tasha lightly sighed before sitting down next to me, **"Ruza... think about it for a second-"** I stopped her, **"I know what you are going to say. We talked about this before. And I don't want to go through it again... let's just drop the subject."** Tasha frowned, but didn't didn't try to push her luck with this. She reluctantly nods, **"Fine, but we can talk about this another time for sure."** I lightly shake my head, **"Fine, but the answer would still be the same..."** I grumbled. We remained quiet for the rest of the time. Plus during that conversation, there were people that looked at us, but knew no one heard what we were talking about. It was just so awkward in that silence. Once we finished eating, we left to Draco's. We were still pretty excited about working there despite our little argument.

* * *

 **thats all for this chapter. I will be posting ch 2 which in this case is called night 1 here sometime after i get home from work (then i have to edit it...) also, with the night chapters, they are going to be way longer then the day chapters. Day ones arent going to be as... "long" per say. Anyways hope u all enjoy! R &R!**


	3. Ch 1 - night 1

**Night 1**

Once it turned 8 pm, we arrived at Draco's. I looked to Tasha just before we went in, **"I wonder where the office is at."** She shrugged, **"We are only in the main room I believe."** I nod in response, **"True."** we made it to the front desk to see a man in his late 40's is standing, **"Hmm?"** he turns to us, **"Hello welcome to Draco's Candy Emporium! How may I help you both today?"** I give off a light smile, **"Yes. By chance, do you know where owner Drake is? We are the new night guards and have come to pick up our uniforms before our shift starts at 10."** he continued smiling, **"Ah then you must be Ruza and Tasha! Yes I have your uniforms in the back. Allow me to go get them for you."** We nod in response before he disappears into the back and look towards each other, **"I'm still surprised we got the job so easily. I wonder why."** I murmured. Tasha glances around, **"Yeah me to, but I'm not complaining about it."** I chuckled lightly before glancing around as well. Many shelves with jars of a variety of candy. Plush animatronics in a separate isle as well as some toys in another isle. I saw a small eating area with a few tables and chairs for families to sit and eat at. Then I spot the stage with 4 animatronics standing there. They looked to all be shut down. In the middle, I could see Draco and Proxy standing side by side. Draco holding a microphone while Proxy wasn't holding anything. Next to Proxy was Fang while Trix was next to Draco. They both were holding Guitars. Then there was a separate stage on the opposite end next to a hall where the bathrooms were located. Foxy and Mangle were standing there. Just before I looked back to where Drake disappeared, for a split second, I thought I saw Proxy staring at me, but just for a split second. I slowly blinked and just ignored it for the time being. Drake walked back with 2 sets of uniforms folded nicely. Handing them to us points towards the restrooms, **"Go change then meet me back here. I will show you around right after."**

As we walk into the restroom, we go into separate stalls to change, **"Hey Tasha. Did you notice anything... strange about any of the animatronics?"** I slid on the shirt, **"No? Why do you ask?"** I slipped on the pants tucking my tail in, **"To be honest, I thought I saw Proxy staring right at me, but to be honest they looked to be completely deactivated as well so I could have been imagining it."** I slipped on my hat, **"Hmm? Its honestly just nothing. If they were already deactivated then they shouldn't be able to stare at anyone let alone move at all."** once I finished changing, I walk out of the stall, **"Yeah I supposed your right on that."** Still I had this bad feeling, but she was in fact right. I shook the idea otherwise, **"Hey Tasha. Did Drake give you any hats for our uniforms?"** I see her leave her stall, **"No, but..."** she points down to my paws with a slight grin, **"You forgetting something?"** I took a glance at my feet noticing my shoes weren't on. I frowned, **"Bah I hate wearing shoes..."** I went back in the stall to put my shoes on. As for the hat, I knew I wasn't supposed to wear it, but since we weren't really on the clock, I figured it was ok for the time being. I walked back out the stall afterwards, **"Ok as soon as everyone is gone, I'm taking both my shoes and hat off. They are uncomfortable as is."** Tasha nods in response.

We head back to the front desk to Drake. He motions us over, **"Ok as soon as you get to your offices, take off your hat. Anyways let me show you both around."** he turns leading us to the center of the room, **"Well as you both already know, this is the main room of the will defiantly need to keep an eye on the cameras here. Oh just so you both know, these animatronics do free roam once 10 rolls around to find where the people are and in this case would be your offices."** he turns to us, **"Over time, my store expanded a bit so we made sure to install a second office for 2 night guards."** he turns and leads us to the back where the storage was, **"This is the storage where we store toys, plushies, and candy are held. Any stale candies we obviously toss them into the back, which neither of you need to worry about. I have been told that the animatronics do tend to roam into here."** he leads us off to one of the hallways opposite of the bathrooms (there are 2 hallways just so you know). He stood in front of a door called parts and service, **"This is where we keep animatronics that need to be repaired as well as spare parts for them. Keep an eye in this room too."** he then leads us to the end of this hall into a small office, **"And this is one of two offices. I call this one the red office due to half the buttons for the cameras in this room are red while the other office uses blue buttons for the rest of the cameras. Also... if you look up, there is one vent. The animatronics do climb in them sometimes so if you happen to hear something above, shine your flashlight I will give you both in a bit towards it and the animatronics that do wander in it will not move."** This was so much info, but I tried to listen as best as I could, **"Also there are cameras in the vents as well, but heres the thing, both offices have buttons to seal off the vents, but the red office can seal off the blues vent and same goes with the blues vent, its so you both can help each other out if one of you is distracted with something else. Oh on another note..."** he glances towards the door pointing to a button next to it, **"If you see one of the animatronics wander towards either of your offices then click the button there to shut the door to keep them out. If they are right in front of your door however, shine the light in their face. They don't like moving when there is a light in their face most of the time so that gives you an opportunity to click the button to shut the door."** I was actually getting anxious from all the information we were being told. He motions for us, **"One more thing before I leave you two to yourselves."** We said nothing as we followed into the other hallway all the way to a sealed door. I had a sign on it saying,"KEEP OUT! NO ENTRY PAST THIS POINT!' **"This room... should no one be allowed in here unless told otherwise. Reason to this is due to one of our animatronics being sealed away in here. She was malfunctioning to a point where we couldn't even fix her. She was way too aggressive as well. Just... don't bother with this room at all. Also here is a set of radios to communicate with each other. Use them as much as you want."** We lightly nod in response taking the radios. As soon as Drake left, we decided on which office we wanted. I got blue while she got red. We just waited in our offices talking on our radios until 10 him, **"I'm pretty curious as to what animatronic is sealed away in that room. But its not really any of our concern other then to make sure it stays shut."** Tasha sighed, **"Don't think about it much its not any of our concern to find out anyways."** I rolled my eyes as I take my hat and shoes off.

 **10 PM**

I turn on my monitor. The first camera that came up was the main room of the store. It showed 4 of the 6 animatronics. Nothing out of the ordinary happened yet so I just kept my camera on at them. I felt like I had to so I would know where they went, **"I'm pretty sure if one of us keep our camera pointed at them then we probably don't have to worry much about the other cameras."** My ears twitched, **"Maybe, but we still need to do our job of watching the other cameras too."** I lightly nod, **"I suppose your right."** I turned off to another camera. Nothing had happened either, but when I turned to the storage room camera, I saw Proxy there, **"Whoa whoa I see Proxy in the storage room."** I lightly scratched my head, **"Yeah I see her there."** Proxy was glancing around the storage room trying to see if anyone was there. I had the feeling she was looking for us for some reason, but like Drake had told us, the animatronics would try to find any room with people in them. I shuddered, **"Hey Ruza Trix is gone too."** I flipped the camera away from the storage (oh Drake did forget to mention that there are 2 doors in each of our offices. There was 2 hallways. But the extra hallways had no doors other then our office ones) I kept flipping thru the cameras until I saw Trix in my hallway heading towards my office, **"I found her shes heading towards my office. See if Proxy is still in the storage."** I grabbed my flashlight getting up flashing it at the door. I barely saw a muzzle poking out from the side of the door. I quickly hit the door button watching the door slide down before Trix could get in. I sighed relieved and sat back down turning my flashlight off. I knew for a fact this was far from over.

 **11 PM**

It had just barely turned 11 as well. I go back to the cameras and check to be sure Trix was back on her stage, which she was. So I click the door button getting a feeling I had to even though I should have kept it shut. I did however notice that Proxy was still not back on the stage, but also that Fang was gone. I flipped thru each camera and still could see Proxy was in the storage, but oddly, I didn't hear back from Tasha about Proxy, **"Tasha are you ok?"** I lightly blinked waiting for her to respond, **"Um... no? I'm having an issue of Fang in my vent? Sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but could you please help?"** I flip to her vent camera to see Fang as well as Tasha's flashlight in his face. He in fact wasn't moving at all giving me the chance to hit that button sealing him out, **"Thanks Ruza."** I lightly nod as the vent camera has static before clearing up. Fang wasn't there no more so I unsealed it, **"Fang's gone your good now just let me know if you hear a noise in your vent I will too."** I flipped back to the storage camera, but Proxy was no longer there, **"Will do."** I swapped thru each camera again until I found Proxy next to the hallway on my side, but she hasn't went in yet thankfully, **"Hows it going on your end Tasha?"** I kept my camera on Proxy until the static hit, **"Good. Mangle was just at my door. I shut her out though."** I lightly nod. Once the static ended on my end, it cleared up. Proxy and Foxy were both gone. First I heard movement in my vent, **"Tasha someones in my vent."** I grabbed my flashlight pointing it up to see Foxy staring down at me. He did see the light. His mouth closed and his head tilted slightly. That was something out of curiosity, but the vent closed right after, **"Thanks Tasha."** I then get up and turn my flashlight at the door. My eyes widened as I could see Proxy standing there. So I figured with the light in her face she wouldn't move. So I made a move to the door button, but as soon as I was about to hit it, Proxy grabbed my wrist with a tight grip, I winced in response. I stared at her with complete fear in my eyes as well as being frozen in place, **"I don't recognize you. You must be new. Why someone would be willing to work here is beyond me, but you aren't the one we are after. Not that the rest would know. I will be watching you and your friend. You better watch your backs."** I could hear her snickering before slowly disappearing into the darkness.

 **12, 1, and 2 AM**

I was spacing out half the time while looking thru the cameras. Not much more activity was going on by this point. I was then snapped out of my thoughts sometime later by Tasha, **"Ruza? Ruza? You ok? Hello?"** I blinked, **"Huh? what? Oh sorry I didn't realize you were speaking to me."** She sighed, **I have been calling out your name several times, every hour, but you never really responded unless someone was in my vent... are you ok? Also I see Trix about to head down your left hallway."** I lightly shake my head, **"Its nothing. I will tell you later once this whole ordeal is over and I see Draco has just moved to the storage."** I flipped to the main room to see Fang about to go into Tasha's vent, **"Fangs about to go into your vent. Let me know when you hear movement."** I heard her sigh again, **"Alright, but please be sure to tell me later."** I slowly nod even though she couldn't see that, **"I promise I will."** I glance into my left hall camera to see Trix halfway down the hall. I immediately get up and press the button shutting the door. I swapped to the camera at my left door to see Trix was there, but it turned to static. The static then stopped and Trix was gone. So I assumed she was back on stage again, **"I hear movement."** I lightly nod flipping to her vent camera to see Draco almost there. I clicked the button sealing him off. I waited for the static to start and end before unsealing the vent. As soon as 2 AM rolled around, everything begun to calm down and not much else happened for the rest of the night other than maybe 1 or 2 encounters with Foxy and Mangle at my doors.

 **6 AM**

Once 6 AM came, I could see all the animatronics have returned to their stages like nothing ever happened and shut down, **"Whew. Its over. Thank god... that was so stressful."** I could hear Tasha yawning from the radio, **"I will meet you in the main room in a sec I just need see something."** by see something I met my hat and shoes. I put them both on before doing one last check in the cameras to make sure everything was normal, which it was. I shut off my radio placing it in my pocket then left my room. I had a headache by the end of it as well. We met up in the main room just in time for Drake to walk in, **"Hey girls how was your first night?"** I glanced at Tasha, **"A bit stressful trying to keep an eye on all of the animatronics, but otherwise, I feel like it was fun."** I lightly shrugged, **"I can agree with that. I just didn't like them sneaking up on us at our offices."** I fake chuckled. Drake smiled, **"At least you both are having fun. I can tell you both will do just fine here. Well go home and have a good rest you both deserve it!"** I lightly smile and nodded before we both head off home.

* * *

 **Alright guys I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if you all want me to actually write out each night hour instead of just skipping hours. I just figured it was getting quite long I wanted to shorten each our a bit, but otherwise, how was it? let me know if you all like it. I also just started on the next chapter so it might not be out for a couple days or so. Anyways R &R is ya liked it! Later! :D**


End file.
